zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Sword
The Magical Sword is a recurring sword in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Magical Sword is the most powerful sword that Link can obtain in this game. Like the other swords in this game, it is capable of shooting a Sword Beam when Link's Hearts are full. During the First Quest, an Old Man found in the Graveyard offers Link this sword. However, to actually wield it, Link must have at least twelve Heart Containers. In the Second Quest, the sword is relocated to a rock formation shaped like an arrow, which is found east of Spectacle Rock (Level 9 in the First Quest). Link has to push a rock out of the way in order to retrieve the sword, which means that in addition to twelve Heart Containers, he must also be in possession of the Power Bracelet. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link According to the prologue, Link wields the Magical Sword throughout this game; as this game is an immediate sequel to the original, this is presumably the same sword from The Legend of Zelda. Instead of acquiring a new, stronger sword like in most Zelda games, Link instead becomes stronger along with his sword as he gains Experience. Link can shoot a Sword Beam from the sword when his life meter is full and make the sword shoot fire using the Fire Spell. What can be assumed to be the Magical Sword appears in the opening. Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II The Magical Sword (appearing under the name Magic Sword), is an unlockable weapon for Link in Soulcalibur II, which is accompanied by the Magic Shield from The Legend of Zelda. It can be bought for 3000 gold in Chapters 6, 7, 8 and in Subchapter 3. The blade is designed to resemble the jagged appearance from the Legend of Zelda BS for the broadcast satellite view released only in Japan. In Soulcalibur II, the magical sword is good at penetrating defenses. It has a large range, which often throws him off-balance. The Magic Shield is weak against impact. Hyrule Warriors The Magical Sword is Link's final weapon in the Sword category and is paired with the Magical Shield. The sword has an updated design based off of the American Box of of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and possess a red crimson color scheme, its sheath is red as well. In battle, the blade sparkles with magic power. The sword also has a slightly jagged blade, bearing a slight approximation to the NES sprite for the Magical Sword. The 8-Bit Magical Sword appears as Impa's 8-bit Naginata. Hyrule Warriors Legends The Magical Sword returns as Link's Level 3 Hylian Sword, however due to 8-Bit weapons being replaced with Level 3+ weapons (which are stronger versions of each movesets' Level 3 weapons), Impa's 8-Bit Magical Sword does not. However as a result, Link gains the Magical Sword+ as his Level 3+ weapon. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Hylian Sword Magical Sword & Shield (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Magical Sword from Hyrule Warriors Theory Although unconfirmed, it is possible that the Magical Sword formed the basis for the Master Sword of later games, as it is the third, final, and most powerful sword in the game. Some fans believe them to be one and the same. However their designs differ and they are depicted as different weapons in Soulcalibur II and Hyrule Warriors, though it is unknown if this applies to the main series as the Magical Sword and Master Sword have never been depicted together in the main series. One possibility is that the Magical Sword is a reforged Master Sword created in the Hero's Downfall Timeline sometime between the events of A Link Between Worlds ''and the first ''The Legend of Zelda. Similarly, the opening of The Adventure of Link depicts what is assumed to be the Magical Sword embedded on a Cliffside, similar to how the Master Sword is inserted onto a pedestal. In Breath of the Wild, Link can only remove the Master Sword from its pedestal after acquiring at least ten Heat Containers (which along with his three starting Heart Containers gives Link a total of 13 Hearts) which is possibly a reference to Link requiring 12 Heart Containers to acquire the Magical Sword in The Legend of Zelda as both powerful swords require Link to have a certain number of heart containers to acquire them. pt-br:Espada Mágica Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:Hyrule Warriors items